The Other Side Of Mic
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: This is a tribute to the late Trevor Goddard. Although there were plenty of times we disliked his character, there were also several times we liked Mic as well.


Title: The Other Side Of Mic

Author: Special Agent Meg

Rating: G

Classification: General

Spoilers: Nothing, but it's set after Mic resigned from the Navy and came back to the U.S. and Adrift, approximately February, 2001.

Summary: This is a tribute to the late Trevor Goddard. Although there were plenty of times we hated his character on JAG, there were also times we liked him. I wanted to showcase one of those times.

Disclaimers: The only character who's mine is Jamie Swanson.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harm opened the door of the skating arena and stepped inside. A smiling woman greeted him.

"Parent, volunteer, or general spectator?"

Harm looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"The figure skating. Special Olympics?"

Harm smiled apologetically. "Actually, I'm with the Judge Advocate General Corps. I'm here to talk with a Nikki Simon – I believe she manages the skating rink."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sure, her office is right down that way." The woman pointed down a corridor.

"Thank you." Harm started down the hall, noting with interest the advertisements for the 2001 Special Olympics Figure Skating Nationals. He vaguely remembered hearing about the event being advertised, but hadn't paid attention to the date.

He had to pass an entrance to the arena on his way to the manager's office, and he couldn't resist sticking his head in. A young girl was on the ice, dressed in a pretty dark green skating dress. Harm recognized the music, Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. He leaned against the wall and watched as she moved across the ice, her movements clean and graceful.

The music flowed to an end and the girl bowed to the judges and gave a quick wave before skating towards the boards and into the arms of a dark-haired man, presumably her coach. Only then did Harm turn around and reluctantly head in the direction of the rink manager's office.

Harm was on his way back down the hall about an hour later when he spotted the same girl again, chattering excitedly to her coach. A closer look showed her to be about thirteen, and her dress to be made of a velvet-like material.

"Did I really do all right?" the girl was saying.

"You did beautiful love," the man next to her replied, in a crisp Australian accent. With a start, Harm looked at the man's face for the first time. The coach caught his gaze and stopped in surprise.

"Harm? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mic. I actually had a witness I had to come talk to here," Harm answered.

"Jamie, I would like you to meet Commander Harmon Rabb," Mic said to the young girl. "I used to work with him when I was in the Navy. Harm, this is Jamie Swanson."

"Mic's my coach," the girl said proudly, as she and Harm shook hands.

"I saw part of your performance," Harm told Jamie. "You did great." The girl beamed with pride.

"Jamie's leading the competition after the short program," Mic said with a smile. At Harm's confused look, he added, "The skaters do two programs. They're skating their long program tomorrow."

"Where did you learn about figure skating?" Harm asked in amazement. Somehow it was the last sport he'd have expected the other lawyer to enjoy. Mic shrugged.

"Believe it or not – I actually used to figure skate as a teenager," he admitted. "After I retired, I started volunteering with the local Special Olympics when I could. It seemed like a natural thing to continue here."

"Mic's taking me to Baskin and Robbins to celebrate," Jamie added with a grin. "For a cappuccino blast, right?"

Mic feigned a horrified expression. "That stuff, I'm telling you. It should not be allowed to be served at any civilized establishment." Jamie giggled as he squeezed her shoulders. "Of course, love. I'll tolerate it for you."

"I'll let you guys go," Harm said quickly. "Congratulations, Jamie."

"Commander Rabb?" Jamie called after him. "Do you want to come watch tomorrow?"

"Uh, I don't know that he can get the day off tomorrow," Mic said, but Harm shook his head.

"No, I'd love to come," Harm said sincerely.

As Harm walked out to his vehicle, he thought back to the scene he'd just witnessed. He'd always thought he'd had a pretty good handle on the Australian attorney's personality, but now, he realized he really didn't know him at all.


End file.
